Love Blossoms
by XxLoves-BlossomsxX
Summary: A strange feeling that i can not explain has come over me becuase of one girl. young and beautiful Amara is now under my super vision. She has power that i have not seen before. She cant be Human...Can she?


Love Blossoms

I DONT OWN DBZ! ALL CREDIT GOES TO THERE RIGHT FULL OWNERS!

I didnt know what to say when goku stopped by at the look out and asked me to watch over some stranger. she seemed to be hurt since she was passed out in Gokus arms. she was young, about nineteen. she had brown short hair and a soft face . A black tank top, grey shorts, high socks, and ankel black boots. A small necklace that didnt go past her callor bone. It was gold chain and gold owl hung form it. Goku begged for me to watch over her. When i finally agreed and Goku put her into my arms my heart stopped. she seemed lifeless but her Chi was sky rocketing. she was strong. goku didnt know who she was but his solid heart couldnt just leave her. i didnt know that in that week i wouldnt know how to forget her and her touch.

Day 1

The sound of water hitting the floor. warm air flooded the room and filled my nose. my eyes fluttered open to sight of a bedroom that was not mine. the covers had small designs made with a gold string. i removed the covers from my body. a gentle warm breeze hit my legs and hands. The water turned off with a squeeky sound followed by it. a few minutes later and the handle began to jiggle. my heart raced. i ran ut of the room and ended up in a corridor. i turned left and ran as fast as i could. My head began to pulse,disagreeing with my actions, making my slow down my speed. A bright light shun at the end of the corridor.I hulted at the door An open area with a pathway of palm trees and flower beds. pink, orange, and yellow flowers that swayed ever so easly in the cooling breeze. i removed my bangs from my face and placed them from behind my ear. the view paralized me in place. i slowly walked down three steps. I spun around to my amazment of two white pillars holding up a ceiling. i looked passed the pillars to the sky. the clouds passed by quietly. i ajusted my glassses and walked over what apeared to be an edge. As soon as i got there i looked down. we were miles above the ground and no way down. i jumped backwards, landing on my butt. i didnt know where is was and how i got here. There was no way down "Hey, what are you doing?"  
A man voice, deep, stron, came from behind me. i got up and spun around. He wore a darkpurple Gi and what seemed to be a weighted cape and cap. His skin was green and he had pointy ears. His eyes were rough, hateful,...alone. a backed up a step, not knowing what i was going to get from this...alien. He took a step forward.  
"Please step away from the edge. youll fall."  
I shook my head and took another step back. My heel was right the edge i looked down and sallowed hard. when i looked back at the man he was four feet closer to me. An eep escaped my lips and my weight shifted to my heels. i began to fall back. i got a glimpse of the man running towards the edge. I screamed out and reached for anything, but nothing was in my reach. The wind rushed below me and my heart raced. my eye lids shut and i braced for the worst. my hands began to tingle. a sudden burst of energy surrounded me. i stopped falling. A strong sensation touched my thighs.  
i flinched at the touch but soon relaxed to it. "I told you you would fall. You ok?"  
I opened my eyes. The man held me in his arms. he eyes hovered over me. No emotion came from his eyes or expression. it was almost as if he was lifeless to any feeling. I nodded To answer his question. "Do you talk?"  
I looked down at my lap. im a shy girl and i really dont talk to people i have just met. My eyes gazed down. a gust of wind blew into my face. My heart dropped to my stomach. I wrapped my arms around the guys neck and screamed. i squeezed tightly. We were floating in the air. "Hey..."  
His voice was soft. I looked up at him. His eyes burned my skin. They were warm, overwelming. i couldnt stand this embrase. I wanted to escape but couldnt move in his arms. his hand squeezed my thigh. "I wont drop you...promise."  
A faint smile apeared then disapeared in an instant. i losend my grip around his neck. We began to rise up and landed a few feet away from were i fell. He set me down clearfully.  
"Are you good?"  
I nodded. i looked at the floor away from his hipnotizing gaze.  
"hmm...you dont like to talk do you?"  
I shook my head. He hmphed and walked passed me, arms crossed over his chest.  
"Fine! More time to meditate in peace."  
his cape blew in the breeze. Him walking away felt as though i was being left alone, abandoned. "Amara!"  
He stopped and turned around. "What?!"  
It came out with me even wanting it too. my lips began to open once more. The words fluttered out.  
"My name is Amara..."

XXX

I stared at her. She seemed to be shaking. She looked away and blushed. in that moment my heart skipped a beat. The only noise was the wind blowing Amara's short hair. She pushed her bangs away from her face with a soft finger. I clentched my fists. i didnt know what was wrong with me. i never acted like this towards any other girl i have met. most of them run away screaming "monster". but her, she isnt scared, shes shy. She doesnt know her own powers and abilities. She looked back at me. Her brown eyes already told me her history. She sad and alone. I cleared my throat and looked off into the distance.  
"Names Pic-"  
"Piccolo!"  
Dende came running towards me Mr. PoPo right behind him. They panted and weezed.  
"We...heard a scream..." He looked up at Amara. She stared back at him wide eyed.  
"Oh uh...hello...i see you have awoken. Are you ok?"  
Amara didnt answer him. She looked away. Her bangs hid her eyes. "Hmm?"  
"She's a bit shy Dende. Its not you."  
Dende gazed up at me.  
"Did she scream becuase of you piccolo?"  
I shook my head. Im glad she didnt. i proves to me that not everyone is afriad of me, or so i think.  
"She fell...thats all. Amara! come inside its getting cold...Amara?"  
Dende looked back at her. She seemed to have dazed off into her own world. She looked back at me. Eyes soft and beautiful as the last time i saw them. he lips opened. her soft voice filled the air.  
"Were am i?..."

-  
Next Time: Love Blossoms Chapter 2

"Your at the Look Out. You were brought here by Goku. A friend of mine."

"Im not scared, just...confused."

"Amara! Run!


End file.
